1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pond aerator and more particularly pertains to aerating and circulating water in a body of water such as a pond, pool, or the like with a pond aerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of aeration devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, aeration devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of aerating and circulating water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,859 to Henegar discloses a floating aerator having means to vary the length of the draft pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,243 to Aide discloses a flotation pump device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,902 to Eberhardt discloses a floating portable pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,307 to Sloan discloses a floating pump assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,013 to Hartdorn discloses a portable underwater breathing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,503 to Palmer discloses a pond water destratifier.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pond aerator that uses a floating pump secured to the bottom of a body of water for spraying water for aeration and circulation purposes.
In this respect, the pond aerator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aerating and circulating water in a body of later such as a pond, pool, or the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved pond aerator which can be used for aerating and circulating water in a body of water such as a pond, pool, or the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.